Darkness Consuming
by DraXXter
Summary: Minato is a part of JSDF and while being on a mission, he comes to contact with certain some one. There is cursing and gory scenes, you have been warned. There probably will be lemony scenes, if I can write them well enough. Please R&R. Summary rewritten 13.08.2013
1. Chapter 1

I don't own sekirei or anything sekirei related.

"**Karasuba talking**"

"_talking in general_"

"personal thoughts"

* * *

Karasuba was standing on top of a hill and watching the quiet base that was situated below her. It was a JSDF base with information on the sekirei and/or sekirei DNA. None of that really mattered to Karasuba, she was just using at as an excuse to slay, stab, impale and kill, basically executing her deepest will. Karasuba had been enraged for a while now at the deception Yume had done, killing herself before Karasuba had the chance to kill her with her own two hands. She could've killed the runt of a sekirei Yume saved but that would have been useless. Her only option now was to wait and hope that Musubi would become at least as powerful Yume had been, then killing her would bring her the satisfaction she needed. Not the sekirei plan that useless monkey of a man had concocted. "**A new age of gods my ass. Wait until the end scumbag, then you shall see the world burn. Maybe I will even let you see me kill that bitch of a scientist you seem to be fond of.**" Karasuba said to herself as she started walking down towards the base. If Minaka knew that the only reason he was breathing still was that he gave her fun missions with the insight of never making it an order. Karasuba laughed at the so called control the man had and the sound made the forest animal scatter before her.

***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC ***DC***DC***DC***DC***

"_Yo, Kenji. What's up?_" Said the man to the guard that was standing in the post feeling bored as ever. They were so deep in the mountains that nobody ever came there, aside from the few lost hikers that their perimeter scans picked up. Kenji turned his head to the voice and grinned to his commanding officer, the youngest man ever who had enlisted to JSDF. Some said that it was because his mother was so well connected but even if that were true, the man had proved himself many times since then that he had the right to be in the squad.

"_Hey boss, nothing much. Squirrels tried to invade us again but I think the storehouse mouse's were able to fend them off._" Kenji said and turned to scan the forest again, ignoring the silent laughter behind him. "_Drop the boss Kenji, I think I've said that Minato was fine. Doesn't sit well with me that an older man calls me boss._" Minato said and took a pair of thermal goggles from the desk and took a look at the forest. Kenji shaked his head at Minato, at the age of 46, he had been in the military so long that boss was as informal as he got. "_No can do boss. Regulations you know._" He answered and decided not to tell Minato his poker face was not as good as he thought. "Regulations, huh. Since when Kenji, since when." Minato thought and said his goodbyes. He was doing his evening rounds, like he did every day. The people on the base joked that they could check their clocks based on his rounds.

Every morning at seven oh hundred, Minato rose from his bunk and stretched his six feet tall frame that had over 200 pounds on it. The regular lifestyle of the army had done good to Minato, he had been bullied in school for being such a scrawny kid and he had been shy. The military had been sure to get rid of that disposition as it did him no good. He probably would not have enlisted in the army but his intelligence had been so good that his teacher had convinced his mother to help him get enlisted. The only place where his intelligence could be put to proper use aside from the Mid-Bio Informatics but when Minato had suggested that as a workplace, Takami Sahasi had been rather quick to help Minato get enlisted. Now at the age of 26, he was the youngest man who had enlisted and the youngest military officer that had been approved to the Shinsengumi. It was a unit of highly trained soldiers that were the best Japan could train and the name was given to the unit to honor the once famous group of swordsmen that had upheld the peace in Japan.

It was at seven oh thirty as he walked the perimeter and talked to the guards to get into the speed of things and then it was time to sit in the office. Drinking coffee and filling reports and equipment requisitions was how he spent most of his day. Not to mention planning training drills and competitions for the boys and girls of the unit as to not make them be too bored. And finally when the night settled in, he started his evening rounds before he made his way to see what was in the program for tomorrow. He always hoped that it would say transfer but every time he was disappointed. Tonight however, a few of his men were sick and Minato had been forced to step in and help with the guarding and patrols and his evening perimeter check was late.

Minato was on the back side of the base, checking the soldiers on duty along the mountain side of the base, where their most secret projects were been conducted. The mountain side had been excavated in a series of caves and tunnels that housed scientists and engineers of all sorts and Minato believed that nobody knew exactly what was going on there. He didn't like it but to do his job, he didn't have to. He talked with the men for a while and with a wave he left, taking the shortest route to his own house where he would get some sleep. "Good thing that the fellas are in such good spirits. We've been here for a month now and nothing had come here in the time of our rotation. Can't wait to get out of here and maybe get some action. Babysitting is not for this unit." Minato thought and entered his house with a yawn. He checked the clock and saw that he had a total of six hours of sleep before he would be doing his morning rounds.

"The fuck is that?" Kenji thought as he saw a figure walking leisurely along the dirt road that led to the base. "_Stop and identify yourself!_" Kenji shouted and raised his rifle to point towards the figure walking closer. "_Stop walking now or I will fire!_" He continued shouting as the figure was not slowing down. He clipped the safety off and took aim of the figure only to see it disappear from his sights. "_Huh?_" "**You stupid mongrel, do you think your pathetic weapons could harm me?**" was the last thing Kenji heard before his world turned black. Karasuba cleaned the blood off from her blade with a flick of her wrist and kicked the severed head into the little box that was supposed to be the guard post. She was angry at the arrogance of the wretched human who thought that she would listen to a word he said. With an exaggerated flourish, she turned and walked inside the base, flipping a coin in her head as to should she kill everyone or not.

***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC ***DC***DC***DC***DC***

Minaka was watching the scene unravel at his big screen that filled the half of the wall in his office on top of the M.B.I tower. "_Always with the grandeur Karasuba. One could almost think you're showing off._" He said to himself and tried to keep his white fluttery cape from flipping in front of his eyes. The white cape was ridiculously big and it had struck a chord in Minaka's head as the perfect accessory of a man who was in tune with the gods. He had always like the color white, which was why his suit was white too and the fact that his hair was graying out, made it seem that he had dyed it in purpose. He watched Karasuba kick the head in the box and made a mental note to try it himself as it seemed like fun. Minaka was waiting for the whole base come on full alert before he switched off the big screen. It would be boring to watch now as Karasuba would only kill and maim the opponents, nothing out of the ordinary.

***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC ***DC***DC***DC***DC***

Minato was just about to fall asleep when the full blast of an alarm sounded right next to his quarters. Cursing under his breath, he took put on his military issued cargo pants and his rifle with two extra magazines before he dashed out of the house. As he opened the door he was entranced by the sight of a gray-haired woman with the longest sword he had ever seen dancing among his troopers and seemingly effortlessly killing them. "_Step back from her, get out of the reach of her sword!_" Minato shouted to the few troopers who were still alive and took a few shots at the woman. "Damn that woman is good-looking, why do they always have to be the good-looking ones." He cursed and continued to fire at the woman with no effect. It amazed Minato how the woman could reflect the bullets with a sword. "_Nobody is that fast. How in the hell does that woman move so fast._" He said aloud and kept moving on the edge of the battlefield, trying to find some resemblance of organized troops. Spotting the four members of his personal squad, Minato made his way to the house they were inside of and taking shots at the woman. "_Sit-rep people, what's going on?_" He said as he entered the house and was slightly amazed that it hasn't been attacked yet. "_Sir. One female enemy with the biggest fucking kitchen knife I've ever seen attacked the base about fifteen minutes ago. All that's left of the unit is us and the boys..no, just us now._" The red-haired woman said and continued to shoot from the window. "_We got three M-16's with half a clip and a SAW with full clip, which is now being set up at the storage window behind us._" Said the blonde woman who was now emptying her sidearm in an effort to save the remaining bullets in her rifle when the woman decided to attack the house.

"_alright. Yuki, you will go to the caves and lock it down and Nanase will exit the base via the mountain to try and get this information to the big wigs in the city. We need back up, not that it would come in time but maybe they can get that motherfucker._" Minato said and took the rifle from the blonde woman who dashed to the back of the house, trying to get to the caves. Nanase gave Minato her trademark grin and a quick kiss at the cheek before dashing to the same way Yuki had left. They two women looked at each other and with a nod started to run towards their own objectives. Minato took the two rifles with him and dashed out of the house, to the storage room where the SAW was being set up. As he got around the corner, he saw the SAW start spewing bullets and the Minato would remember the scene the rest of his life. The woman who was in a tight black leather outfit with a grey haori on top if, riddled with blood droplets, letting out a loud laugh before she lunged to the storage shed. Minato couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the woman slice the whole building apart with her sword, killing Minato's men along with it. "_FUCK YOU BITCH!_" Minato shouted and emptied the clips on both rifles towards the woman, no hopes of hitting her as he wasn't properly aiming. What he did succeed in was getting Karasuba's attention. She started to walk towards Minato with a big smile on her face. Oh how she liked the stupid human's who never knew when to quit, she was going to play with this one.

"**Now now. There is no need to be rude, scumbag. This will simply be the day you die, most painfully.**" She said as she deflected the bullets that were in her way. Minato had burned through all of the clips he had carried and the one in his sidearm when Karasuba was so close that she could use her sword to disarm Minato. It took a couple of swings and all the weapons were in pieces on the ground. Yuki was inside the caves and watched as the female woman began to toy with Minato. Cursing under her breath, she took a few clips and a shotgun from the armory next to the entry to the caves and breached her order. She opened the caves up and with a mad dash, ran towards her commanding officer. "_Die you whore!_" She shouted and started to empty the clips she had taken from the armory. Karasuba was looking very much amused as she looked the woman trying to hurt her. "**Stupid human. There is nothing you can do to me.**" She said and took a few steps towards the blonde. Cursing under her breath at the seemingly undefeatable enemy that had attacked them, she switched to the shotgun and tried to blast the woman's head off. All she did was graze Karasuba on the cheek slightly as some of the pellets bounced from the her sword when she swiped her sword as a shield in front of her. "**You lose.**" Karasuba said as she grabbed the head of the blonde woman and slowly impaled her in her sword. Minato heard the gurgling sound and knew that Yuki was going to die, painfully. He pulled his combat knife from the sheath in his boot and tried to sneak behind the woman in an attempt to stab her to death with it before Yuki died so she wouldn't die in vain. He almost made it. He got behind the woman and with a powerful lunge, his knife embedded itself on flesh. Yuki looked at her commanding officer with thank you clear in her eyes as Minato drew the combat knife from her chest. Karasuba had heard his steps and before Minato could react, simply turned around in her place and made the woman take the knife instead. Minato's eyes widened as he realized that he had just killed his team-mate and the obvious gratitude in her eyes for the quick death did nothing to ease his guilt. "**See, this is why I hate you stupid monkeys. You never know when you've lost and now it is time to die soldier-san.**" Karasuba said with a smile and impaled both the corpse of the woman and Minato on the wall of the crews quarters with a pipe she had pulled from the wall. She tapped Minato's cheek and smiled widely at the rage in the man's eye before turning her attention towards the caves. "**Now that fun time is over, it's time for work.**" Karasuba said and entered the caves as Minato passed out of blood loss.

***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC ***DC***DC***DC***DC***

"_Thank you Karasuba-chan. I knew that I could count on your help in this one._" Minaka said as Karasuba threw few disks on the table along with the paper copy of the findings inside the base. "**Next time you call me chan, you arrogant shitstain. I will cut your tongue out.**" karasuba said and left the office. She made her way to the quarters of the Disciplinary Squad, where Haihane and Benitsubasa was in a new fight over bust sizes. "_No matter how much you rub and stare Beni, you tits will be flat as a board._" The white haired sekirei said and scratched her head with the claws that she had forgotten on her hands, cutting her scalp again. Benitsubasa looked the other sekirei with obvious disgust and threw the magazine in her hand and hit Haihane in the forehead. "_And where have you been Karasuba? And why do you smell like blood?_" Benitsubasa asked, trying to move her attention away from the irritating woman. "**Where I go and what I do is my business alone Benitsubasa and if you want to continue breathing or squealing about your tits, I suggest you keep that in mind.**" Karasuba said and made her way straight to the bath. She loved to bathe, wether it was blood or hot water and then relax herself while sharpening her nodachi. Benitsubasa swallowed the spit in her mouth at the threat which she knew Karasuba was quite able and willing to follow. She hated to be a coward but that woman scared her to death and it didn't help that they were supposed to be in the same team as Karasuba clearly was not a team player.

Karasuba was lying in the bath, reminiscing the attack on the JSDF base and found herself thinking about the young man who had tried to attack her with his knife. "He was quite cute, for an inferior being and the rage, the rage in his eyes was exquisite. If I had to pick an ashikabi who I could tolerate, that man would've been on the top of my list. Such power in his eyes!" Karasuba thought and was slightly amazed at her own thoughts. Maybe not all humans were worthless, some seemed to be more tolerable than others. "If he survived, maybe I could search him out and make him my ashikabi. It would be fun to break that man in." Was her last thoughts before she exited the bath and went to the spacious living room to sharpen the nicks and cuts away from her blade that had come upon it from this night's activities.

***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC ***DC***DC***DC***DC***

"_Sir! We have a live one here!_" Shouted the medical corps corporal who had been called to the scene by master sergeant Nanase Kahiro. The first thing that came to mind when the medical corps along with the first and second infantry company that had heard the distress call. The master sergeant was now hospitalized as she was the first one who was recovered and now they had found another survivor. First lieutenant Minato Sahashi, now a full blown combat veteran with another battle under his belt. The medical staff was bewildered when they saw that he was impaled in the wall with a pipe, along with another dead Shinsegumi member. "_First lieutenant Minato Sahashi is alive but the woman, uhh...sergeant first class Yuki Rowland is deceased, sir._" The corporal informed the squad leader who came to over see the removal of the pipe and said persons from the wall. "_GET THAT AMBULANCE IN HERE NOW! THIS MAN NEED IMMEDIATE MEDICAL ATTENTION._" The squad leader shouted before giving the okay on the removal. They needed to be quick or they would lose the only man who could tell them what the fuck happened in the base. With a wet schlop sound, the pipe was removed and Minato dropped on the ground before the medics started to bandage him and inserting drips into his arms. They all got spooked when Minato opened his eyes and whispered that the caves needed to be protected and the medics sedated him as he could die of shock if he was conscious.

The ambulance came almost immediately and picked Minato up, putting on sirens and calling ahead to the hospital to inform them that they had a patient which needed to be operated on as soon as they got to the hospital. They were blazing through the country side and when they entered the city, there was police cars waiting to keep the roads clear for them. Yukari was about to cross the street when she heard the sirens and saw that two police cars with a military ambulance in tow was racing towards her and she stopped at the last minute as the cars shooted pass her. She knew it was dumb but every time she saw those military cars, she couldn't help but to think of her brother who was working in the military. "Be alright Onii-chan. Don't want to read your name from the obituaries." She thought and crossed the street. She was almost home, well as home as a country girl like her could be. She had been lucky when she found the Maison Izumo from the ads at the bulletin boards in her old dormitory when she was a student and she had immediately rented a room there as she had gotten a job in town.

Yukari had hated the idea of moving back to the countryside after she graduated as she was completely used to the hectic city life. She was now working as a nurse in high school near her living space and wouldn't trade it for the world. The only thing that was bugging her was the weird women who kept on coming along with some of the students and as she was a very curious woman, she had started her own investigation on them. She had noticed that all of them had this weird tattoo on the back of their necks and the few students that she had coaxed on talking about them, were saying the same thing. They had suddenly appeared from nowhere talking about wagtails and ashikabis and now they apparently were couples. This was puzzling but Yukari was thinking that there was something else that they hadn't told her and this was the day that she decided to talk to her landlady about it. They got along fine, even if the purple hair of her landlady was something she thought that wasnt suitable for a woman of her stature and the ridiculous rules on decency and illicit relationships sometimes drove her up the wall. Miya Asama had been a good friend to her for a few years now and talking with her more often than not, cleared her head.

***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC ***DC***DC***DC***DC***

Takami was in her office, going through the latest files on the sekirei and ashikabi in the infirmary, as she was now transferred to the treatment of injured sekirei and ashikabi as her talents as an adjuster were no longer needed. The phase one of the plan was almost complete and after the remaining few sekirei had been adjusted and released to find their ashikabi, she was now more centered on fixing the participants up after a battle. She was interrupted by a phone call from the military hospital and she was sure even before they told her that it was about Minato. "Please be alive, please be alive." Takami thought as she listened to the doctor on the other side of the phone. Takami agreed on the treatment as Minato was not in a condition to say anything against or behalf of it and then proceeded to tell Minaka that she would not be coming to work tomorrow as she had something more urgent. "_Now Takami-kun. We need you here, just incase something goes wrong with another sekirei._" Takami sighed and put out the cigarette she had smoked. "_No you don't, there are capable doctors in the infirmary and if for some reason an emergency comes, I can drop by later to see it. But listen to me now bastard, MY son has been injured and is now treated at the Shinjuku Military Hospital and nothing you say or do will make me not go there!_" Takami shouted at the phone and tossed the phone in it's hook so hard that it jumped back out of it. Knowing that Miya would not like her to go her inn, she decided to tell the news to Yukari in person rather than call her. Takami checked her schedule and shifted the non-critical treatment to the other doctors that were on duty and went to quickly check the two that were left before leaving for the Maison Izumo.

Parking the car near the entrace of the yard at Maison Izumo, Takami was still unsure should she just enter the inn or call Yukari and tell her to get out when she was taken out of her musings by a knock to her window. She turned her head and saw the purple haired woman running the inn looking at her with not so pleased eyes. Takami rolled down the window and greeted the woman. "_Good day Takami, and what brings you here today?_" Miya asked as she knew that what ever it was, it most likely was something important. The amount of bad blood between them was something that was hard to ignore but as she knew that Yukari was Takami's daughter, there were times when being civil was the only option. "_I need to talk to Yukari about her brother. I know how much you dislike me being here so would you please send Yukari out?_" Takami asked, keeping the fact that she was irritated for being forced to plead anything from the other woman. Miya agreed to it and walked away from the car without a word. It didn't take long for Yukari come running out of the inn after Miya had entered it and Takami opened the passenger side door for her in advance. "_What's wrong with Onii-san?!_" Yukari asked as she sat inside the car and closed the door. Takami started her drive towards the hospital as she told Yukari all that she knew. Minato had been on a training exercise and was injured, badly. Both Yukari and Takami knew that it was only an euphemism that Minato had been doing something secret and things had gone wrong. After Takami had told Yukari everything, the rest of the trip went in silence as the worst possible things were going through their heads.

Minato opened his eyes and found himself laying down on a hospital bed. He was surprised to be alive and came to the conclusion that Nanase had been succesful on bringing in the troops. "_Sir! Thank god you are alive._" Came the relieved voice of the master sergeant who was looking rather ragged. She was still in her uniform and Minato judged by the bags under her eyes that she hasn't gotten much sleep. "_How long was I out?_" Minato asked and felt small pains from his abdomen and throat. The pain in his abdomen was from the impalement the attacker had done to him as Minato remembered the situation and the pain in his throat was from the lack of liquids. Being on top of things, Nanase gave the water glass to Minato as she knew that he must've be thirsty. "_You were unconscious for a few hours after we found you but I don't know how long you were out before we found you, Sir._" Nanase said in her usual and short military manner. She, like everyone else in the unit had been long in the army and the mannerisms were drilled in their heads. The whole unit had thought Minato to be like a little brother but that had changed after their first mission together. If it weren't for Minato's quick wit and fast actions, they would've been killed in that mission. Minato let out a small thanks for the water before he drank the glass in one gulp. "_So, how am I doing?_" Minato asked after he had gotten his throat wet and talking didn't hurt so much.

The red-haired woman gave Minato an uneasy look before she sat down on the bench and cleared her throat. "_Sir, for all intents and purposes you're supposed to be dead. The ambulance rushed you here but the doctors couldn't do much for you in the surgery and they were almost ready to give up when your mother barged in, took a look at your situation and made a phone call. After that some men in black suits came with a suitcase and gave you some kind of an injection and you where taken to this room where we have waited for you to awaken, sir."_ Nanase told Minato all the while giving the uneasy look at him. It seemed to Minato that his subordinate didn't actually believe it was him, and not a doppelgänger. He was about to tell the master sergeant that he indeed was Minato Sahashi and not a body double when he heard the distinct shouting of his mother and sister. With a heavy sigh Minato laid back down on the bed. He knew very well how easily the two medical woman in his family could force him to do what ever they wanted. He had never been able to say no to his little sister and he knew better than to even try to say no to his mother, unless he wanted an earful of curse words and threats. Nanase was a little taken aback at the resigned to his fate kind of attitude that was now exuding out of her commanding officer.

Takami had left Yukari to deal with the idiotic doctor who was trying to deny them entry to her sons room. Yukari was half way down on her own list of demands and threats that made the doctor shrink after every word when Takami slammed the door of the room open, only to be greeted with a barrel of a gun and a very angry looking woman. "_You better take that gun off my face missy or I'm gonna shove it so far up your ass that you'll be sneezing bullets._" Takami said, not bothering to cover up the anger in her voice. "_It's okay Nanase, you can lower your weapon. Not that it would do you any good against my mother._" Takami heard the sound of her son and turned her full attention to the bandaged form of Minato, who was laying down on the bed. Takami was looking at Minato with clear suspicion as she was sure that Minato had only recently laid back down on the bed. "_What happened Minato and don't give me any bullshit about a training accident._" Takami said and promptly sat down on the chair that was now empty as the woman who had occupied it was now standing in bafflement at the end of the bed. Just when Minato was opening his mouth to talk, the door was slammed open again and this time it was his little sister that came in, fuming at the rudeness of the staff in this hospital. "_Brother!_" Yukari shouted and ran to the bed with every meaning of smothering Minato with her sisterly affection when she noticed a red haired woman giving her a rather nasty look. Yukari looked the woman up and down and then she gave a glance to her mother who nodded. "I knew it, this woman likes Onii-chan." Yukari thought as she walked towards her brother with lot less enthusiasm as before. "_Onii-chan. Who might this be?_" Yukari asked her brother, trying very badly to keep jealousy out of her voice.

Minato looked at the two women, being very confused at the sudden chill in the room. Minato was a smart man, very smart in fact but he was clueless about anything related to relationships. "_This is master sergeant Nanase Kahiro, she is a part of my crew and now I would assume that she also is the only survivor._" Minato said plainly as he tried not to worry the only family he had left. Nanase's face grew grim at the reminder but quickly brought her face back to a neutral. "_I thought I told you to spare us from the training accident bullshit._" Takami reminded Minato, just in case he would start the story of what happened. Minato and Nanase gave each other a look and then Minato told them the truth or most of it. They were on guard duty and they were attacked. That was all Minato said and even when Yukari and Takami both tried to threaten for more information on both Minato and Nanase, they kept their mouth shut. Soon the doctor came to tell them that visiting hours were long over and even if the two women were a doctor and nurse, they still needed to follow regulations of the hospital. Minato said his goodbyes and gave Nanase an order to stay for about five minutes so he could speak in private. His doctor was about to object but when Minato looked at him with murder clear in his eyes, he opted to shut up and leave the room.

Nanase and Minato talked the whole five minutes about what had happened in the base and what was known about the attacker. Nanase informed Minato that nobody knew the attacker and no record of the attacker was left intact. The only ones who had seen the attacker was them and she had already gave a description but it had not been believed. Minato then told Nanase that he would quit the military and enter the private sector for work as he was sure the culprit was somewhere in city, how else would she been there with out a car or other transport. Nanase tried to talk him out of it but knew that Minato had little choice as the JSDF would not let him conduct investigations on his own. She gave Minato key to the hotel room she was staying, and told him that she had established a base of operations there as she was also investigating who the woman was, how was she able to do what she did and why had she attacked the base. Nanase left the room with a salute and went to write her resignation letter as Minato had started to write his own in the room. He was feeling angry towards the gray-haired woman and the thought of getting revenge was giving him sadistic pleasure.

***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC ***DC***DC***DC***DC***

Minato was reading the letter in his hand as he waited for the doctor to give him his discharge papers. The letter was from his commanding officer and in it was stated that Minato was honorably discharged from the military with distinguishing marks and all of his back pay from his time served in the base. He scrunched the letter and threw it in the garbage can when the doctor came in. "_Here you are Mr. Sahashi, you are now free to leave. I must say that your recovery has been remarkable, I have never seen anything like it._" The doctor said and gave a recipe of painkillers to Minato with orders to take one in a day until the bottle was empty, it was going the painful to train his stomach muscles to work normally again. Minato thanked the doctor and told him again that he did not know what his mother did, all he did know was that she worked for the M.B.I and that had shut the doctor up. He walked out of the gates of the hospital when he heard honking. Turning his head, he saw that Takami had come to pick him up. Minato walked to the car and when he had sat down and closed the door, Takami left the parking lot without saying a word.

They drove in silence for a while until Takami asked why Minato had quit being a soldier. Without wanting to tell his mother of his true intentions, Minato simply said that it was his time to quit as he felt no desire to be a soldier anymore. The incident in the base had been the biggest reason for it but contrary to what Takami believed, Minato was hell bent on seeking the woman out and giving her the punishment that was long over due. Takami was thinking again about offering Minato a job at the private army of M.B.I but decided against it again on the prospect of the sekirei plan starting and she did not want Minato to be apart of it. "_I'm going to apply to M.B.I mother. And what ever you say will not make me change my mind._" Minato said with a calm voice and kept looking out of the window. He knew that if he looked at Takami's face, his resolve would falter at the angry look she was sure to give him. Takami slammed the brakes and gave her son a good hard look. "_Why?_" Was all she said before she continued the drive, checking that the sudden stop hadn't confused the GPS she was using. Most of the electronics of the city had been going haywire since Matsu had escaped with stealing something from Minaka and Takami couldn't trust her GPS anymore. Matsu had broke every piece of technology that could have been used to track her and GPS had taken the side effects of her actions.

Minato sighed. "_Because being a soldier or something similar is all I know what to do and the idea of returning to school is really not that appealing. The M.B.I offers the best pay and from what I've heard, it's centered around the capital._" Minato gave Takami the list of reasons he had prepared beforehand as he knew that, for whatever the reason, his mother did not want him being employed by the giant conglomerate that now controlled most of japan and had practically bought the city of Tokyo. Takami knew that anything that she would now say would not make Minato change his mind so she agreed to arrange a meeting with the head of staff. "I just hope you wont come to regret this Minato. I really do." Takami almost ran a red light when Minato asked to arrange a meeting for Nanase too, and was greatly relieved when Minato assured that it was not because what his mother was thinking. They had worked together for a long time and would like to continue to work together. Takami was still a little apprehensive at the presence of the woman, who clearly was fond of Minato even if Minato himself didn't see it but again she had no reason to say no. Takami parked her car at the address of the hotel Minato had given her and left back to her work after Minato had kissed her goodbye.

Minato watched his mother drive away before he turned towards the hotel and went to find the room where his partner was in, steeling his resolve. This could take a long time and the later he started, the longer it took. Knocking the door with their established code, Minato looked around to see if anyone was interested in his presence but saw no one and went inside the room with his key. Nanase was aiming her sidearm at the door, relaxing when she saw Minato entering the room. "_So where are we on the investigation?_" Minato asked and went to put his suitcase on the bed. Nanase went to get the file she had compiled while Minato looked around the room. On the opposite side of the door was a table filled with equipment for tracking police and other radio signals and scanners for searching for signals from hidden tracking devices and the like, on the left of that was the kitchen and it's table was now a small armory. There were handguns and assault rifles laid with two big cases of ammunition. There were few knives and a crate of grenades and when Minato took a closer look, he saw shrapnel and flashbangs and a couple of phosphorus grenades. "_Damn Nanase, you've been preparing for a war._" Minato said with a grin and took the file the woman was offering to him. "_Yes sir. I thought it would be wise, seeing at the amount of destruction that bitch did at the base. Can't wait to see her deflecting this._" Nanase said and took a grenade from the crate, grinning at the idea of turning one certain gray haired woman into a fleshy goo.

Minato flipped through the file and saw that it only contained the incident at the base and the investigation results from the unit who had responded to Nanase's distress call. Frowning at the scarcity of information, Minato dropped the file on the table and went to get his casual ware out of the suitcase. "_We have a job interview tomorrow Nanase, so be on your best behavior. It's for the M.B.I and as that company has his hands on everything, it is the best place to start. But for now, you stay here and scan the radio frequencies for anything and I'll go and see what the under town knows._" Minato said and took out a pair of black jeans with a white t-shirt and red hoodie. Minato was trying to look like a normal citizen, maybe an older student of an university and go for the pubs where rumors usually tend to fly around loose tongues and beer. Nanase frowned at being left behind but she knew that someone had to do it and Minato was feeling responsible at the deaths of their unit since he was the leader. She nodded to Minato and went back to the equipment set, ready to scan the radio waves again and again being sure that she would find nothing.

***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC ***DC***DC***DC***DC***

Karasuba was jumping around the city, trying to find some one funny to play with as she was still feeling slightly giddy at the slaughter she had performed in the military base. Every time she remembered the hate filled eyes of that dark haired man, she felt her blood lust rise. Jumping down on the bad part of the city, she was certain that some one here would be good enough to play with and satiated her blood lust when she felt someone grab her shoulder. "_Hey there beautiful, how about you, me and a couple of my friends go to a more private place?_" She heard a drunken slur and smelled the stench of alcohol. Smiling, she turned around and saw a group of four men. They were shabby looking and most likely were a part of the street gangs in the area, thinking that she was an easy prey. She was slender and weak looking, if you didn't look at her eyes and this bunch was far too drunk to notice the angry flash at the touch of this revolting man. The four men quickly grouped up on her and pulled her to a side street, where they thought they would get some action. "Oh, action you'll get. Just not the one you were hoping for." Karasuba thought, her smile widening at the soon coming deaths of this group of filthy humans.

Minato cursed under his breath as he exited the fourth bar he had been in that night. He had got absolutely no information, except for the appearance of odd women. At first he had thought it was the information he was seeking but when he had listened more closely, none of the descriptions matched with the woman who was occupying his mind. He was walking toward the main street, going to give up for the night when he heard a muffled scream. Normally he wouldn't have cared but he had been filled with adrenaline since the attack and wanted to get it out of his system. Brawl with the lowlifes of Tokyo was just what the doctor ordered and so he went towards the noises that were getting louder as he was getting closer. When he turned around the corner, he stopped in his tracks. The scene of fresh blood and body parts were familiar and so was the smiling gray haired woman who was slowly chopping a man in pieces.

"_YOU! I got you now!_" Minato shouted and disregarded any notion of a clear and calculated mind. He drew his weapon and started to shoot at the woman who unceremoniously dropped the thug on the ground and easily side stepped the bullets. In a second she was right in front of Minato and had grabbed the the weapon and placed her sword on the man's throat. "**Such hate. I love that look in your eyes.**" Karasuba said and reveled at the intensity of the stare Minato was giving her. "**Tell me human. What is your name?**" She asked and applied a little more pressure in the blade, which made the blade cut the upper layer of Minato's skin. He knew better than to infuriate the woman as he intended to be alive after this day. "_Minato Sahashi_, _and what is yours? I would like to know the name of the person I intend to kill._" Minato said through clenched teeth, noticing a slight shiver from the woman when he threatened to kill her. "**Karasuba and be honored to know my name. Why would you want me dead? You can try if you like but you wont succeed.**" Karasuba said, tasting the name of the man inside her head as she felt joy.

She knew that breaking and killing this man would feel wonderful, almost more than killing the runt that was now running around with the core of Yume. This human reminded her of Yume so much. Both were strong in mind and did not fear her. The rage that came out of his eyes felt like fire, giving her a burning sensation where ever his eyes darted. "_I will kill you for killing my men, and to give you the punishment you need._" Minato said and tried to take a step back, which he was allowed to. Minato was slightly surprised that Karasuba would let him go but then again, she must be very confident of her skills and as much as Minato hated it, she had every right to be. "**Why would you want to kill me for getting rid of the weaklings? You should join me. We could watch the world burn together. You are more like me than you think human.**" Karasuba said and sheathed her sword. Minato growled in anger at the statement of him being the same as her. He sensed that Karasuba was tensing up and was ready to defend himself when Karasuba jumped to the top of the building they were standing next to. He watched in awe as Karasuba took off, easily jumping several ten meters at a time. "How can I kill someone who can do that?" He thought to himself as he started his walk back to the hotel.

"_Welcome back Sir._" Nanase said as she heard the door open, not taking her attention away from the equipment as she had heard a police call for several dismembered bodies found in an alley and there had been shots fired. "**Not quite.**" Karasuba said and lopped off the head of the woman, smiling at how easy it had been to find this place. M.B.I was powerful indeed, in terms of humans. Dipping her fingers in blood, she wrote a message to Minato.

* * *

Now I know what you're thinking. I still have a story that's unfinished but this kept bugging me so I had to write it. Hopefully it won't be too boring and you actually like it. I tried something new at making it clearer on thoughts and talks and I hope you agree. Well, as always R&R. I don't know how often I will update this one, but when ever I get the idea for a new chapter, I will write it or I can't concentrate on the Two sides of One story at all. See you later ^^

-DraXXter-


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own sekirei or anything sekirei related.

"**Karasuba talking**"

"_talking in general_"

"personal thoughts"

* * *

It was a sleazy part of town, the home of pickpockets, drug addicts, dealers and hookers. Sounds of sex were resonating from the open windows of shaggy hotels and delirious mumbles of addicts were ever present, no matter where you were. He was sitting in the dirtiest bar he had ever seen, nursing a glass of whisky as he desperately tried to get rid of the image that seemed to be burned in his eyes. Minato was coping and he was doing it very badly. Even if he knew this, it didn't make it easier.

"_Keep, another one._" He said with a slur as he downed his, god only knew the number, whisky.

"I've never seen so much blood." He thought and rubbed his eyes as if it would remove the stains that were hounding him.

**FLASHBACK**

"Nanase, how are things going with the radio scans?" _Minato said and tossed the hoodie inside the cabinet next to the door, not bothering to place it properly as he had planned to only shower quickly and maybe eat something. Sensing something was wrong as the apartment was silent apart from the radio chatter, which was supposed to be non-existent if the headphones were on. _

"Nanase?"_ Minato said again, reloading his SIG Sauer and carefully walking out of the hallway. He stopped dead in his tracks as he took in the scene in the room. Blood was splattered over the small confines of what used to be makeshift equipment room. His eyes widened when he saw the head of Nanase on the table with her eyes gouged out. Swallowing the spit that had accumulated on his mouth, Minato moved towards the head on the table when he noticed that the door to the bedroom was open and there was a blood written text on the wall next to the door. It only read surprise._

_Minato opened the door and saw what was left of Nanase. The sight made him empty his stomach at the door and it left him dry heaving after the contents of his stomach were mixing with the blood on the floor of the room. Nanase had been pinned on the wall with kitchen knives and her intestines were sprawled across the bed._

"Oh god."_ Minato said and tried to calm himself. He took a step towards the bed and almost slipped. He saw Nanase's ribcage being ripped open like she was a fish and then he turned around and walked out of the room. He had seen corpses, he had seen mutilated corpses but he had never seen someone from his unit in that kind of condition. Not once had he seen someone he knew being gutted and nailed to the wall. He calmed himself after he exited the room and decided to grab one more handgun as the assault rifles were not the kind of weapons you can carry around and not be suspected of something. He spotted the crates full of grenades and quickly decided to rig the apartment so there would be as little as possible of anything left. The only thing that was regrettable was that Nanase was about to become one of the persons who just disappeared in the city._

**FLASHBACK END**

Minato was brought out of his thoughts with a clanking noise and he noticed the keep pouring his glass full from a recently opened bottle.

"_Leave it._" He said after the barkeeper had filled his glass again. The keep gave a look and Minato threw a stack of bills in front of him to show he had the money for it. The look he got clearly stated that most of the clients in the bar did not have that kind of money and the keep was surprised to see that Minato was not a part of the usual client base

"_You should leave mister. There are a few people here who would slit yer throat for that stack of bills you got there._" The barkeeper warned Minato before he could get too drunk. Minato nodded in response and decided that he had drunk long enough. There was a jingle coming from his pocket and he took out his cellphone to see who was calling and for the fiftieth time today, he pressed the red icon on the screen to stop the call. "Sorry mom, talk to ya later." He thought and rose from the bar stool, feeling a little woozy from rising a bit too fast combined to the amount of alcohol burning in his veins.

He walked out of the door and turned right, straight to an alleyway that lead somewhere that was not here and didn't notice the appraised look he got from the roof of the building. Minato walked for a an half an hour and found a bench to sit on. He sat there drinking the whiskey bottle when there was a gruff voice coming from behind him.

"_Give me your money!_" The voice insisted and Minato rose to his feet, wobbling a bit which made the source of the voice to grin.

"_Ih'm shorry, whadya say?_" Minato slurred and tried to fix his stare on the dark figure in front of him.

"_I said give me your money! Or I can take it from you._" The figure said and drew a knife from behind it's back.

"_Fuck you shitstack._" Minato said and turned his back on the figure, cursing at the lost peace of drinking himself to oblivion.

"_You're gonna fucking die!_" The figure shouted, lunging towards Minato. Minato evaded the blade of the knife by a lucky strike as he suddenly swayed to the right. The attacker cursed and hit Minato with a backhanded slash that grazed Minato's arm. The jolt from the slash sobered Minato up a bit as adrenaline was starting flow. He saw the attacker getting ready for another attack and he didn't have to wait long for another lunge that ended badly for the attacker. Minato took hold of his hand and with a sudden twist and jerk, made the man drop the knife. Minato then proceeded to kick the attacker in the stomach few times, the kicks were getting stronger as he was starting to vent his frustration on the poor bastard. The assault ended when Minato sheathed the knife in the middle of the attackers back and without a word, he walked away, leaving the assailant groaning in pain.

***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC ***DC***DC***DC***

Yukari was laying her head on the kitchen table, frowning as she had no idea where her brother was. Both she and her mother had been unable to get a hold of him after the evening news had told that there had been an explosion in the hotel Takami had drove her brother to. Yukari was worried as it seemed now that who ever attacked the base her brother had been stationed was coming around to finish the job.

Miya looked Yukari from the corner of her eyes but said nothing as she continued to wash the dishes. She and Yukari were pretty close as she had made a habit of getting to know the tenants that lived in her inn and Yukari was one of the oldest tenants she had. She knew Yukari well enough to know that when she hit the end of her rope, she would come to talk to her. Like she had come to talk about the sekirei. Miya had been surprised at the subject and was tempted to tell what she knew as there apparently were multiple sekirei at the school where the woman was working. Miya had decided against it as she remembered that Takehito had said that no-one out of the plan was supposed to know of it and the people who did, had the tendency to suddenly disappear.

Takami and her had had a talk when Yukari moved in. It had been clear that the colleague of her husband was adamant about not talking to Yukari about the plan. And it would be very nice if Miya could help her in keeping Yukari away from the plan and any sekirei that could be tempted to approach her. Miya had agreed as she didn't want Yukari become a part of a bloody battle royal where there was no guarantee of survival to the participants. Even if she didn't like what Takami was doing, didn't mean that her children were responsible about it. Takehito said that she should have a talk with Takami as she was very much like him but Miya remembered the treatment Karasuba had had in the hands of that woman and the thought of reconciling with her was not a thing she was eager to do.

Yukari was still deep in her thoughts when she felt two arms snaking around her neck and a kiss to the base of her neck that made her shudder.

"_Morning Yuka-chan._" The brown haired woman who was now leaning on her said and Yukari couldn't help but smile.

"_Morning Ucchan_" She said happily before her eyes widened at the apparel the other woman was wearing. Red thongs that looked more like strings and a see-through teddy was more than enough to get blood pumping to Yukari's face and for a second Yukari was lost in wild dreams. The cough that came from their left side brought Yukari out of her delusions and when she remembered where she was, Yukari went white in the face and a small whimper came out of her mouth. Miya was glaring Uzume with disgust clear in her face and brought her ladle on the top of the woman with a loud clang.

"_INDECENT CLOTHES AND ILLICIT RELATIONSHIPS ARE FORBIDDEN UZUME!_" She near shouted in her rage and whacked Uzume again for good measure. Uzume was looking confused and a knowing look came to her face when she looked at herself.

"_C-calm down Miya-san. I'm going to change now. Sorryyy!_" She said quickly and left the kitchen with a hurry. Yukari licked her lips when she watched Uzume running with places jiggling that looked good while they wiggled and that earned her a hit from the ladle too. Miya grumbled to herself at the decreasing modesty of people and the corruption of public morals. Yukari left the kitchen to go after Uzume, the worry about her brother temporarily forgotten.

"_What's with the racket? Can't a man concentrate in peace?_" A light tone came from the room that was situated right next to the kitchen. Miya winced as she thought that she had been a disturbance.

"_I'm sorry dear, I didn't mean to interrupt. That Uzume came down with indecent clothes again._" Miya said with an apologetic voice.

"_Really? What was she wearing?_" The voice said with great interest.

"_Dear, don't you think you should be thinking about other things than what Uzume-san is wearing?_" Miya growled with a red tint in her eyes. The voice from the room didn't continue talking, it was replaced with noises related to moving papers and writing.

***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC ***DC***DC***DC***

Karasuba was in the bath again and Benitsubasa and Haihane noticed that she was without her sword this time. They tried to keep their distance as they knew how volatile the woman was but there was something wrong with Karasuba today. They had talked about how Karasuba was very weird every once in a while. Karasuba was staring her hands, rubbing them over and over again. "I can never wash the blood off. No matter how much I scrub, the blood still drips." She thought and tried to wash the never-ending blood from her hands. She rose from the bath without notice and left the other two sekirei's watching after her with confusion. "_What's wrong with that woman Beni? There is something seriously wrong with her head._" Haihane said and washed her upper body, unaware of the jealous looks Benitsubasa was giving about her breasts. "_I don't know and I'm not going to ask Haihane. I quite like my head where it is. AND STOP FONDLING YOURSELF COWTITS!_" She ended her talk with a shout when she saw that Haihane had started one of her favourite past time, which was flaunting her chest to the slimmer woman. Haihane grinned and squished her breasts together. "_It's not my fault that you're a washboard Beni._" The pinkette growled at the grey haired woman and threw a punch in the other woman's sternum and left the bath.

Benitsubasa heard noises from the bathroom and she left to see what it was and her eyes lighted up when she thought she could find Natsuo in a compromising situation and finally have him share her bed. The vivid dream of what she could and would do to Natsuo quickly left her mind when the sight of Karasuba vomiting in the toilet came in to view. Benitsubasa thought if she should go ask what was wrong but quickly left Karasuba alone. She was very much sure that Karasuba would cut her head off if she caught her spying on her. "The blackouts are coming more often now, and are longer too. I need to talk to Takami about this." Karasuba thought as she flushed the toilet and proceeded to wash her mouth. She knew that something had been done to her that made her lose all control of herself and every time that happened, the times were dreamlike except the contents being more like a nightmare. Torturing and killing humans while laughing at them, licking blood from her blade, all those images made her feel sick as she had been gentle at heart. Karasuba could still remember her time with Miya and that had been a good time but it soon ended when she was carted off from a checkup that made her the way she was now. More often than not, it was anger or blood lust that made her lose control and the damned president of the company who's tower she was living in, was a natural at pushing anyones buttons.

"_One more mission Minaka, and I'm going to fucking kill you and leave this place._" Karasuba said silently to herself when she left the toilet and went to her room the get clothes.

***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC ***DC***DC***DC***

Takami sighed and continued to fill out the paper work on another destruction of property claim after a battle and looked over to her phone. She had tried to call Minato for several hours now and still no answer, the only relief was that his phone was on. That meant that, for whatever reason, Minato didn't want to talk to her. Not the fact that he had been in the hotel when the explosion happened and he had been caught in it. "Where are you son?" She thought to herself and started reading another file that had been given them from the city council. It was important that they assured the city council that everything was under control, at least until the second phase started. Then it wouldn't matter who asked what. Takami threw the paper after she realized that she had read the same line five times now and was getting nowhere. She thought for a minute and then stood up and left her office with determination brimming from her walking and look on her face. She walked inside the computer brain center of the tower, slamming the door open, without any explanation to anyone until she reached the desk she was looking for. She slammed a photo on the desk.

"_Find this man and bring him in. And don't give me any shit about you can't or won't or I will cut your balls off and feed them to you. You have an hour to get results and after that I will jam this pencil here in to your eye and see if that makes you work faster. MOVE IT!_" Takami shouted to the now pale man sitting in the desk as her stress levels peaked when she had seen that the man had tried to talk back to her. When she got a terrified yes ma'am from the man, she gave her cellphone number and instructions on calling her the minute they had found something.

"_Crazy bitch. Who the fuck she thinks she is._" The man started before his friend that sat right next to him told who Takami actually was. That made the man work considerably faster. Any woman who could keep the mad dog of M.B.I in check was not someone you want to piss off.

Karasuba found herself wandering around the tower when she had gotten no answer from Takami's office and she couldn't help but think about the gray eyes that had stared at her with such animosity that made her shiver. She didn't know why but the intensity of the feeling that Minato had showed her through his eyes was something she had not seen from any other human. Every time she recalled seeing someones eyes, they were full of fear, pain and anguish but that man had not feared her and she held a small hope of seeing him again. Most preferable not in her blood lust hazed mind but when she was in control of herself.

"_Karasuba! What are you doing here?_" Takami shouted as she came around the corner and saw the gray haired sekirei standing in the hallway staring into nothingness.

"_No matter, come with me. I need to talk to you._" She said and grabbed the sekirei's arm without missing a beat and continued walking.

"_Takami-san. I was looking for you._" Karasuba said with a composed tone, which was complete opposite of what she was feeling. She hated being conflicted and she had been conflicted about herself for a very long time. Karasuba had hated the scientist woman at first, when she had found out what she had done to her but had soon come to realize that Takami had as little choice in the matter as she had.

"_Why were you looking for me?_" Takami asked and kept walking with a brisk pace, nodding to the guards that were stationed at the rooms where some of the sekirei were still residing. Minaka had this grand plan on letting five to six sekirei out at once and then wait at least half of them to be winged before letting more out. It had been fine at first but the amount of winging was dwindling and Takami was dreading that soon Minaka would "accidentally" leak the information about forced winging.

"_About my blackouts. I was.._"Karasuba started but stopped talking when Takami glared at her. It was that glare that made a click in Karasuba's head. Minato was Takami's son, the intensity of the glare and the very profound lack of fear in the eyes were unmistakable. "Now this is going to be really awkward." She groaned in her head. They reached Takami's office and Takami quickly ushered Karasuba inside, looking around the corridor to see if anyone noticed that she had basically dragged Karasuba with her.

"_Now Karasuba. Why don't you start from the beginning and then I tell you what I need you to do. Clear?_" Takami said with her no bullshit voice and sat down behind her desk. She motioned Karasuba to sit down as she got her ashtray from the drawer she kept it and took a bottle of whiskey with it, along with two glasses.

"_I awoke today. Don't know how long I was out of it but judging by the look of things, It was the better part of two weeks. I was drenched in blood. Again. I want to stop this. I can't take this shit anymore. One more mission from that bastard and I will cut him to ribbons._" Karasuba said, her anger rising and when she felt the familiar tinge in her head that she was going to lose a battle, she forced herself to calm down. It was not a good idea to lose control in here as she knew that it could very well mean the end of Takami.

"_So your episodes are coming more often and they are longer?_" Takami asked in clarification while writing the information down on her folder that she kept inside her office behind a lock and key. It was her research on how she could undo what she had done to Karasuba, without letting anyone else know that she was working on it. She knew that Minaka was ecstatic about the fact that he had an unstoppable killing machine ready to do his every bidding.

"_Yes. And I have faint memories on going out to hunt with out given a mission. I'm becoming more unstable everyday and I just know that there will be a time soon when I don't wake up. And that's not even the worst of it._" Karasuba said with a tinge of sadness as she knew that she needed to tell Takami about her meetings with her son.

"_When was the last time you went out to..uhh..hunt as it were? And what's the worst part if this is not it?_" Takami said feeling slightly on edge about the fact that there was something more than going out to kill with out getting a mission for it.

"_Yesterday or the day before that. Can't remember that clearly but what I do remember is.._" Karasuba cut her speech off and took a deep breath. Takami waited as she didn't want to rush things, she knew how fragile the sane part of Karasuba was and that hold could be lost any moment.

"_I met your son Takami. And that was the second time I've seen him. And I am very much afraid that I am attracted to him._" Karasuba said with as much neutrality she could muster. Looking at the eyes of the woman in front of her, she was hoping for a sign before shit hit the fan. Takami's eyes widened at the proclamation of the sekirei in front of her. "No fucking way. This bitch will not go near Minato! I will fucking lock you up this minute." She thought as she breathed deeply, trying to calm herself. "alright, calm down Takami. It's not her fault, you know this SO CALM THE FUCK DOWN." She took a couple deep breaths more and gathered herself.

"_By my son you mean Minato Sahashi, First Lieutenant of the JSDF?" _Takami said with forced calm in her voice which did not go unnoticed to Karasuba. "She didn't like it. Well I wouldn't like it either." She thought and nodded.

"_And you have seen Minato two times now?_" Takami continued and lighted a cigarette to help her keep her calm. Again Karasuba nodded.

"_What happened?_" Takami asked knowing full well it was nothing good. She had must've seen Minato on the time she was not herself completely and Takami was very much aware just how much damage Karasuba could do without actually killing someone.

"_The first time was this base I was sent to retrieve data from and to get rid of any scientists knowing about us. The memory is a little fuzzy but I do remember that I wiped out that base. The second time was when I went hunting last time."_ Karasuba said and steeled herself for the shitstorm that this time was bound to happen. Takami was shocked to say the least. She remembered the amount of damage Minato had suffered and it took a lot of her self restraint to not shout and attack the woman in front of her. She needed to remind herself many times that this sekirei in front of her now was not the one that attacked the base and her son.

"_Did you kill Minato the last time you saw him?_" Takami asked not bothering to mask the amount of worry in her voice. She was already dreading the call she had to make to Yukari if Minato was dead somewhere in the streets of Tokyo.

"_No. He attacked me and we talked while I was holding my blade against his throat and then I just left. It is safe to say that my other self finds herself being attracted to Minato as well. I did how ever kill the woman he was with._" Karasuba said with a flat voice. She was used to telling Takami about her memories of her blackout times and she had fallen back to the routine when Takami had not smashed her officephone on the side of her head or tried to swing her with the bat Takami kept beside her table.

Takami was just about to ask for more information when her cellphone ringed. She quickly answered it as she hope it was about Minato. Karasuba waited for the phone call to end as she knew Takami still had something to talk to her about when she felt relief coming from the woman in waves.

"_Takami-san?_" Karasuba asked after Takami hanged up on who ever it had been on the other end of the line.

"_We can talk later, for now I need you to go this address and pick Minato up and bring him to your apartment in the tower. If Benitsubasa or Haihane gives you any grief, send them to me._" Takami said with a deadly serious tone while writing the address down. Karasuba only nodded, she was in no position to decline anything from Takami and with a curt bow, she left the office.

"_Knock him out Karasuba, I doubt he would come willingly._" Takami said and started to dial the number for her daughter. It was only fair that she told Yukari that Minato was fine and she would be able to see him soon. Yukari had been devastated when the news about the explosion had come, not to mention that Minato didn't answer his phone. Karasuba nodded in acknowledgement and picked up her pace.

***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC ***DC***DC***DC***

" Great, just great. Minato my man, you have an uncanny talent of getting yourself knee deep in shit creek, never mind the paddle as you go without a boat." Minato thought licking his lips, tasting sweat and blood. He was surrounded by a number of gang members and they were not happy.

"_Let's kill the son of a bitch, look at what he did to Kenjiro!_" One of them shouted, flinging a lead pipe around and snarling at Minato.

"_Relax Akira. We can't just barge in, you saw what happened to Kenjiro and Hiro._" The man Minato had identified as the leader of the group said.

"_Yea Akira, you stupid or sumthing. Listen to boss and maybe you'll live through this._" The one who's most likely second in command said. "Glad to see there is still brains in the youngsters." Minato chuckled to himself.

"_What's so funny pops? I'm gonna rip your eyes out._" Minato heard one shout behind him. He kept his gaze on the leader as he was sure that if anything was going to start, he was the one to start it.

"_C'mon ladies. Let me see what you can do._" Minato said and fisted his hands. There were angry growls coming from the group as they were clearly offended by the insult on their manhood. "Teenagers." Minato thought. Suddenly there was a twitch at the eyes of the leader and everything exploded. The group swarmed Minato and he started to go through the motions the military had pounded in him on hand to hand combats with multiple opponents.

Karasuba was rushing towards the warehouse district, wondering why Minato would go there but dropping the subject as there was no way of her to know. She heard the noises of fighting before she actually entered the warehouse and she quickly made her way towards it. Karasuba entered the big room from a window at the far end of the warehouse and ran on top of the rafters, her instincts giving her the surprise element as humans usually didn't look up when fighting. The sight of Minato in the middle of gangbangers stopped her in the rafters on top of the fight. She didn't know why she just stopped and stared at the group but she knew one thing immediately. Minato was no pushover. Karasuba watched in awe as a mere human was flowing through the fight. Most humans were in trouble with two or three opponents but Minato was faring on his own against seven. The scent of blood wafted to her nose and directed her gaze towards two heaps of tangled flesh that used to be humans. And then she heard the cry of anguish. Minato was stabbed in the thigh with a knife and he had shouted on the pain. "Fuck" Karasuba thought and jumped down in front of Minato.

"Who?" Minato thought as he saw a gray piece of cloth come in to view. His eyes were half lidded as the pain in his thigh had dropped him on one bended knee. Minato had been sure that he was going to die and then someone jumped in front of him, supposedly guarding him against the gangbangers.

"_Who are you?_" He wheezed through his clenched teeth and gave up on pulling the knife out as it was making him dizzy.

"_Does it matter Minato-san?_" Karasuba answered and pulled her sword from the sheath. She was desperately trying to keep her wits with her but the scent of blood on the warehouse and even fresher scent of Minato's blood was giving one hell of rise on her blood lust. Minato's eyes widened at the voice as he recognized it.

"_YOU BITCH! GRAAAH!_" He shouted and with a burst of insane rage, he pulled the knife from his thigh and attacked the woman in front of him. Karasuba was suddenly downed on the floor and she felt the edge of the knife running along her face.

"_I'm gonna fucking carve you like a fucking turkey."_Minato growled, not paying any attention to the group surrounding them

"_Calm down Minato, we need to get out of here first._" Karasuba said, trying to ease Minato from his rage.

"_Oh no, you murdering whore. I'm gonna take my time with your face, right now!_" Minato said and drew the blade of the knife through Karasubas face, cutting a line in the left side. Karasuba grinded her teeth at the sudden pain from her face and thought herself lucky as the blade was not near her eye, yet anyway. Then she felt Minato growing heavier and the warm trickle of blood that came down on her face was more than enough to convince her that someone had striked Minato on the head. When the blood trail came to her mouth, the reflex to wipe her lips with her tongue was faster than her conscious thought and suddenly there was the warm, intoxicating taste of blood in her mouth.

The group came closer to the two figures on the floor, trying to decide if they should attack them both or try to drag the man away from the woman so they could have fun with her. The shuffling of feet stopped when there was a dark chuckle coming from the floor.

"**You did it now, you mongrels.**" Karasuba said and tossed Minato from her back like he was a stack of potatoes.

"**I'm so going to enjoy this.**" She continued and took a look around, gauging the rag tag mob of humans. The gangbangers were getting more nervous by the second as the tone of voice from the woman was anything but reassuring about their dominance of the area.

"_Hey woman. Put that sword away before you hurt yourself. I got a better sword here for you to play with._" The leader of the group said, trying to rally his companions morale. Karasuba turned her glare on the man that had had the audacity to call her woman.

"**One.**" She said and took a step closer.

"**Two**" And another step.

"**Three.**" And she came to a stand still right in front of the man that had talked to her.

"**First of all human. You do not tell me what to do.**" She near growled at the man and knee kicked him in the stomach, causing the contents of said stomach splatter all over the floor.

**"Two. You dont talk to me at all.**" She continued and crushed the man's hand against the concrete floor, causing the man wail in pain.

"**And three. I hope you have the most unpleasant death known to man.**" Was her end to the talking as she started to stomp the man to death against the floor, not forgetting to cut off the "sword" the man had been proud of. The others in the group stared with horror filled eyes as their leader was being treated like a rag doll by a woman. When the gurgling sound stopped, Karasuba turned her attention to the rest of the men.

"**Now, won't you be good little pigs and run? I like when you run, makes you squeal more.**" She said and impaled one the men with the knife the leader had had. The group was glued to the ground by terror and they started to shake when Karasuba slowly walked towards them.

"**No? Boring. I guess I'll have to make you squeal or at least scream.**" Karasuba said gently and smiled at the men before she then proceeded to dismember and gut them in various ways. Minato was woken by the wet thuds and a slight humming sound. "Nice voice, who's humming?" He thought as he tried to get the haze out his head. He let out a groan of pain as the shaking of his head caused a million needles to enter his brain, through his left nostril and eyes. "Fuck that hurts." He thought and spat a glob of blood and saliva out of his throat.

"**Well aren't you a sloppy man. Didn't mommy teach you to not spit in front of a lady, hmm?**" Karasuba asked the man, smiling a condescending smile at the obvious discomfort of the man.

"_Fuck you. If you're going to kill me, then kill me. Not like I could fight you like this anyway._" Minato said feeling drained and empty as the rage left his body. He was beaten badly, drunk as a monkey and way too emotional for his own good for giving a decent fight.

"**Now now Minato-Kun. I have surprise for you.**" Karasuba said and punched Minato on the stomach, causing him to black out again. "A shame Takami wanted you back at the tower. I would've loved to play with you." Karasuba thought and lifted Minato to her shoulders. The scent of blood was overpowering around Minato as he was quite bloody. Karasuba surprised herself when she suddenly licked the trail of blood from Minato's head and squealed at the taste.

"**The fuck?! Did I just squeal?**" Karasuba blinked at her own actions before she started growling.

"**TAKAMIIIIII!**" She screamed and started her way back to the tower, feeling very much sure that this was somehow Takami's fault. She had done something to her again. She did not fucking squeal.

***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC ***DC***DC***DC***

Karasuba kicked the door open of the loft that was built for her and two others. The loft was situated on the 77th floor of the M.B.I tower and the loud bang of the door caused Haihane to drop the bowl of popcorn she had.

"_Aww man. Why did you do that Karasuba? Now my popcorn will taste like feet._" She whined and started to pick up the popcorn of the floor when she was struck on the back of the head.

"_Stop that miss udders. That's disgusting._" Benitsubasa said and threw a dustpan for the bandage wrapped sekirei. Haihane rubbed her head and grumbled under her breath.

"_What was that Haihane? Want me to smack you again._" Benitsubasa huffed and pulled back the only sleeve of her kimono. Haihane only shaked her head, feeling a slight bump rising and cleaned up the popcorn.

"_Who's the piece of meat?_" Benitsubasa asked when she spotted Minato on Karasuba's shoulder.

"**None of your concern pinky. Just make sure he doesn't run and don't touch him. He's mine. One finger touches him and I cut it off and jam it in your eye.**" Karasuba answered nonchalantly and dropped Minato on the couch.

"_How in the fuck am I going to keep him here if I can't touch him?_" Benitsubasa asked. She was being a smartass and she knew it but Haihane had been getting to her nerves all day and then Karasuba came along and started barking out orders.

"**I don't care, just don't touch him. And make sure he doesn't leave the apartment. I'll be back shortly.**" Karasuba answered and walked out of the apartment, banging the door shut as she left. Haihane and Benitsubasa walked closer to the couch, interested in what kind of a person would be so interesting that Karasuba brought him back. The slight groan that came from Minato startled them as they had been sure that he was dead.

"_He's alive Beni. And cute too._" Haihane said as she got a better look at the man who was now lying on their couch.

"_I don't fucking care how cute he is. You touch him and we die._" Benitsubasa said and glared at the idiotic sekirei that she had to put up with.

"_And he's bleeding on the fucking couch. Aww shit, that stain is never gonna go away._" Benitsubasa whined and looked at the blood that was seeping in the cloth of the white couch. Benitsuba had thing for fashion and fashionable furniture and it was pissing her off that someone was just laying around, bleeding on her couch. Haihane chuckled and went back to the kitchen for more popcorn.

"_Well, let's just leave him there and continue on the movie Beni. It's not like we have a choice in the matter._" Haihane said and came back with a fresh bowl of popcorn. Benitsubasa sighed and went to the recliner that was next to the couch. Haihane sat next to Benitsubasa and offered the popcorn when the door was slammed open again and this time it was Benitsubasa who dropped the popcorn on the floor.

"_For fucks sake! Stop kicking the door!_" Benitsubasa shouted from the recliner and was immediately silenced by the only other woman she was scared of.

"_Shut up Tsubasa. Or I'm going to have Karasuba shut you up._" Takami said with annoyance clear in her voice.

"_Yes Benitsubasa. It would be best if you were quiet for now._" Karasuba said, feeling better now that Takami's idea of giving her sedatives to stave off the blood lust worked. Both Haihane and Benitsubasa was surprised at the sight of this mellow Karasuba and forgot to argue with Takami. They usually didn't like humans giving them orders and even if they were slightly scared of the scientist woman, they resented her for being a human and didn't enjoy having to listen to her. Minato groaned again and Takami was right next to him in an instant. She checked for injuries and when she didn't find anything else than cuts and bruises, she sighed in relief.

"_What of these are your doing Karasuba?_" She asked and started to bandage her son.

"_None of them. He was fighting a gang when I got to where he was._" Karasuba said and sat on the floor in a seiza position. "What the fuck is going on here?!" Were the joint thoughts of Haihane and Benitsubasa. They decided to be silent as the situation was slightly creepy for them as Karasuba was not talking with a promise of painful death ringing in her voice.

"_A gang?_" Takami asked in amazement. She didn't remember Minato ever fighting, other than the training battles in the military and even in the military, he wasn't the type to go looking for trouble.

"_Yes. From what I could gather, he was venting his frustration._" Karasuba said and studied the face of Minato. "He's cute." Karasuba thought and then blinked at her thought.

"_Takami-san. Did you do something to me when you last gave me a checkup?_" Karasuba asked as she couldn't fathom why she was thinking these kinds of things.

"_Other than trying to bring you back to normal? No, why?_" Takami said and finished with the bandages. Not that she could do much but only after Minato woke up, they would be able to check for internal bleeding without having to go to the infirmary. Takami was not keen on letting Minaka know that her son was now inside the tower. He could try some weird ass treatment on him just for the fun of it.

"_I've been having these thoughts. And there are some weird instinctive actions. And they are around Minato._" Karasuba said and tried to think harder about her situation. Takami was baffeled at what she just heard and the she thought that maybe, just maybe, Karasuba was reacting to Minato.

"_Karasuba. What do you feel around Minato?_" She asked and gave Karasuba all of her attention.

_"Excitement. Joy. Companionship. Other than that, I don't know._" Karasuba answered and after a few seconds her eyes widened.

"_You think that I..._" Karasuba couldn't finish the sentence as the thought was so alien. Sure, she knew that she could be winged but the idea of her reacting to a human was...odd. Her otherself loathed humans and she wasn't so happy about them either, so the thought of reacting to one was something she did not particularly enjoy.

"_Yes I do Karasuba. And I don't think it's such a bad idea. It could help stabilize your condition._" Takami said, still debating furiously in her head about involving Minato in this insane plan but this could possibly be the best for the both of them. Minato was obviously hurting at the loss of the companions and friends he had had over the years and the relationship of an ashikabi and sekirei was quite close and could help Minato over this. And likewise it could help Karasuba stave off the effects of her blood lust and desire to kill.

"_For the sake of the argument. Let's say I am reacting to Minato. How do you propose we could get him to wing me? I killed everyone he knew, in front of his face._" Karasuba said, feeling a sense of dread that she would be forcefully bound to a human that hated her.

"_I can smack sense in to this boy. And I think if we explain why you were on a killing spree, he could possibly understand. He was military after all._" Takami said, wondering if she was trying to convince herself or Karasuba. The other two sekirei, that were now forgotten, were confused and quite bewildered at the aspect of the winging of Karasuba. She was strong enough as it is, adding the power up from winging would make her equal to Miya and everybody knew just how great of an idea that was. Suddenly all their attention was shifted towards the couch.

"Mother?"

* * *

And here we are again. This time I updated this one. Don't worry, I'm in the process of writing another chappy for the TsoO. Please go leave a comment on the note I just added there. Input is highly appreciated. I could use it for this one also :D And on another note, I tried to write this one differently from the first one. Which writing style is better? This or the other one, please leave a comment and also, I tried to add a bit more humor and would like to know how I did :D And I know my Karasuba in this one is OC but I think it fits for this story. Anyone guessed how this story is going to play out between the two?

**Emeraldfireblade:** As always, I appreciate your input. I am trying not to make this similar to the Two sides of One story and I think I've done that rather well so far. Trying to make this a bit more cheerful than the first one but still making this more graphic in terms of describing actions. And the OC you gave me, I think it's better suited for this one, and I must say you did a wonderful job with it and I appreciate it, so thanks a lot :D

**bamafelix**: I hope you like this one better than the first. Tell me how did I do ^^

**Rosco Peeko Trane: **Yea, I like this Minato too :D

That's all for now. Hopefully I'll "see" you soon n_n

-DraXXter-


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own sekirei or anything sekirei related.

* * *

"**Karasuba talking**"

"_talking in general_"

"personal thoughts"

* * *

***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC ***DC***DC***DC***

In the last chapter:

_"I can smack sense in to this boy. And I think if we explain why you were on a killing spree, he could understand. He was military after all." Takami said, wondering if she was trying to convince herself or Karasuba. The other two sekirei, that were now forgotten, were confused and quite bewildered at the aspect of the winging of Karasuba. She was strong enough as it is, adding the power up from winging would make her equal to Miya and everybody knew just how great of an idea that was. Suddenly all their attention was shifted towards the couch._

_"Mother?"_

***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC ***DC***DC***DC***

"Was that mother? Gah, my head hurts." Minato thought as he rose from the couch. Shaking his head in an attempt to clear the fuzzyness from his eyes and groaned in pain as the movement caused stars to flood his eyes. Karasuba was twitching in the floor as she looked on the waking Minato. Karasuba and Haihane watched the woman in disbelief.

"_What's wrong with her Beni? I've never seen her like that._" Haihane whispered to the pinkette. Benitsubasa only shaked her head, unable to form words from shock. "Karasuba is nervous?!" She thought and shifted her gaze on the man on the couch. "Who is that? How can he have that kind of effect on her?" She puzzled to herself, trying to make sense of what had happened in the span of just a few hours.

Minato finally got the haze out of his eyes and looked around. Seeing Takami made him smile slightly but the woman behind her made his eyes narrow in caution. "Why is she here?" He thought and tried to make his pain addled mind to formulate a plan. Benitsubasa noticed that the glare in the man's eye had gone sharper.

"_Be ready Haihane, something is about to happen and I don't think it's a good thing._" She whispered at the sekirei next to her and kept her eyes on the man Karasuba had brought with her. Haihane nodded, she had sensed the tension in the room too. Minato lunged himself forward from the couch, not giving anyone time to react. He pulled a knife with his other hand and with the other he pulled Takami away from the sekirei and tossed her behind him. Takami slammed at the floor from the strength of the toss and when she saw what had happened, she was shocked.

Minato was pinning Karasuba on the floor with his knife on her throat, daring her to move. Karasuba only stared at Minato, knowing full well that she could toss the man away with ease but she didn't want to hurt him.

"_How do you like being the underdog for once? Does it feel nice? Here's a taste for things to come_" Minato hissed at the woman and stared in her eyes when he started to move the knife across her throat. Minato was putting just enough pressure to cut the skin, he wanted to take his time like she had done with Nanase. Karasuba only looked at him silently, keeping her eyes on his and trying not to provoke him.

"_Mom, get out. I'll hold her off!_" Minato said to Takami, who was rising from the couch. Minato didn't want to take his eyes off from Karasuba. He knew that she was fast and deadly and he didn't want to give an opening to her. Karasuba on the other hand found herself being sucked in to his eyes. So much emotion and not an ounce of fear. She felt a small tremor in her chest and her breathing was getting erratic. "Is this what you were talking about Yume? Is this the feeling you wanted to show me?" She thought to herself and kept on looking at the grey eyes that were fixated on her. Before Takami could answer him, Benitsubasa and Haihane were in a blur of motion. Minato suddenly found himself being slammed to the wall with Benitsubasa holding him with one hand that was squeezing him at the throat and Haihane was helping Karasuba up from the floor. Minato tried to shake himself free from the grip but his feet weren't touching the floor and all his struggle were in vain.

"_Stop struggling human or I'll snap you in half_."Benitsubasa said and looked to see how Haihane and Karasuba were doing. "Why she didn't attack him? What's wrong with her?" The pinkette thought to herself. She had never seen Karasuba act like this and neither had Haihane.

"_Karasuba, who is this man and what is he doing here?_" Benitsubasa asked the older sekirei with out letting Minato go. Karasuba only sighed and shrugged her shoulders which made Benitsubasa and Haihane lift their brow.

"_Karasuba-san. I think it would be best to tell us, we don't need another surprise like that_." Haihane said, trying to be as polite as possible if the sekirei next to her were about to show what she could do with her questions. The descriptions Karasuba had told her on past occasions weren't the kind she wanted to try. Before Karasuba could answer, Takami started talking.

"_Let's all just calm down now. Tsubasa, please let go of Minato and Minato, don't attack Karasuba again. We need to talk._" Takami said with forced calm. She was shocked at the behaviour of Minato, she didn't think that the destruction of the base would've affected him this much.

"_Fine, but one wrong move and you're back up the wall buddy._" Benitsubasa said and let Minato from her hands.

"_Whatever you say pinky but don't think you can surprise me again._" Minato said and rubbed his throat. It was stinging as the grip had been strong. "Are all three of them the same? If so, I need to think this through." He thought and watched the three women that were now standing next to each other. Haihane and Karasuba smiled at Minato's words and Benitsubasa scowled, squeezing her hand in a fist.

***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC ***DC***DC***DC***

"_First, let's all get comfortable. This could take awhile and forgive me Karasuba, but I need to tell Tsubasa and Haihane about your situation first._" Takami said and sat down on the couch. Karasuba nodded, not wanting to talk just yet. She was sure that her time to talk would come eventually and none of it would be nice to hear. She sat down on the recliner that had been Haihane's. Minato went to sit next to Takami, not wanting to be too close to the other three woman. Haihane and Benitsubasa sat on the couch to the left of the couch where the two humans were.

"_Tsubasa and Haihane. Karasuba has a dual personality due to the treatments she had been given. After I noticed what the treatments did to her, I have tried to undo what had happened but so far with no luck. Both personalities are aware of the other and they remember most of what the other does when she is in charge. You might have noticed something as these "episodes" as it were, are coming more often now and they last longer._" Karasuba saw Benitsubasa and Haihane look each other and nod to Takami.

"_I saw her puking in the toilet the other day._" Benitsubasa said and gave Karasuba a quick look, not sure if she was offended that she had been seen in such a vulnerable situation but Karasuba seemed to be in her thoughts. "He's not going to accept what Takami is planning." Karasuba thought to herself and felt a strange twinge from her chest.

Takami nodded at the information, she knew that the gentler Karasuba didn't revel in death like her more sadistic counterpart did and it was more than likely that her darker personality did many things that would be disturbing. Minato sat quietly and listened them talk. He was thinking about this new information, anything that could help him in his plans of getting revenge would be a bonus.

"_Now the thing is that Karasuba is, more than likely, reacting to Minato and we are now discussing if she should be winged._" Takami said to the other two sekirei. Karasuba watched as the confusion spread to Minato's face after hearing Takami's words.

"_You want me to do what mom? What is this winging and what do you mean that she's reacting?_" Minato asked her mother, feeling very confused about the talk she was having with two of the three women. Takami turned to face Minato and took a deep breath.

"_I need you to kiss Karasuba and bind her to you. I can explain in more detail after that, not before. And she is reacting to you, meaning she is showing signs that you can wing her. I will explain that too, after you've done it._" Takami said and kept her eyes on her son. Minato was silent, his eyes were pointed on his lap as he felt his rage rising. "She wants me to kiss the woman who killed my whole team. The woman who gutted Nanase like a fish." He thought and breathed deep, trying to calm down. He was not going to shout at his mother, not yet anyway.

"_Are you aware of what that woman has done?_" Minato said to Takami, squeezing his hands in a fist. Takami's face was shrouded in sadness at this comment. She could see that Minato was hurting and there was nothing she could do to help.

"_Yes. But you must understand that Karasuba was not being herself when she did what she did. It was because of me, because my treatments made her that way._" Takami said with regret.

"_You knew and you want me to, "bind" was it, her to me? You expect me to kiss that woman while she is covered in the blood of my squad, of Nanase?! YOU MUST BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!_" Mianto shouted as his anger rose with his words.

_"Bad enough that you knew who she was and didn't tell me, now you want me to babysit your pet science project and act like there's nothing wrong? Not going to happen mother, not in a million years._" Minato said and rose from the couch, making his way to the door that seemed to be the exit.

"_Minato_.." Takami said and was silenced by the angry glare that came from Minato. He didn't say anything but Takami knew what that glare ment. Minato was warning her from following him.

"_Karasuba. I will get you one day, mark my words. I'm willing to leave in peace as my mother is here but this is the only time I am doing this. You better be looking behind your back._" Minato said and exited the room, leaving the women behind him. He get to walk three steps before the security in the tower came and asked his business in there. Minato explained his situation and got escorted outside.

***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC ***DC***DC***DC***

Uzume was swirling the drink she had in her hand and sighed for the umpteenth time that day. Kazehana was smiling at the woman she thought of her little sister and in a way she was. Uzume gulped the drink and extended her hand with the glass towards the wind sekirei to get a refill.

"_What's wrong Uzume-chan? You don't usually drink this much, not to mention in this hour of day._" Kazehana asked and poured the glass full again. Uzume glanced at the older sekirei and gulped the contents of the glass in one go. The alcohol burned her throat slightly and made her coughed.

"_Have I told you about Chiho?"_ She asked and twirled the drop of sake that was left in the glass. Kazehana shaked her head and took a sip from her glass. She had decided to stay as sober as possible since her sister needed a friend and not a drunkard woman.

"_She was my ashikabi. Or would have been if it had gone that far. She was just a little girl but lost so much. Her parents had died in an accident and she had been left alone. I met her in the hospital, I was sitting in the fence at the roof and she thought that I was trying to kill myself._" Uzume smiled at the memory of the young woman racing towards her while being seated in a wheelchair.

"_She was in a wheelchair and was more worried about me than she was of herself. She raced from the door and tried to grab my hand. It was then I realized that I reacted to her but I was so afraid of the winging then._" Uzume sighed sadly. She had talked with Chiho a lot that day and those were her happiest memories so far. Warm and full of life, instead of the life she lived now. She was happy, it was just not the same. Until she got to now Yukari better and now the whole situation was starting to freak her out.

Kazehana poured the sake in the glasses silently, letting Uzume talk as it was something that visibly bothered her and the best way to let it out was to just let it out. That's why Kazehana had not declined Uzume's request to join her in the roof for a bottle of saké.

"_I had made my mind up on the winging that day. I had felt the warmth and closeness around her, sometimes even shortness of breath. And every day I spent with her was a happy day, a good day. Finally when I had mustered enough courage and ask her, I was too late. The nurse was changing sheets on her bed and she was nowhere to be seen. I thought it was a checkup but the nurse said... She said that..."_ Uzume broke off, the sake and the memories brought tears to her eyes as she was unable to continue her trip down memory lane. Kazehana wrapped her arm around the brunette and squeezed in a comforting way.

"_I know It's hard to lose an ashikabi Uzume. The pain really never fades, just moves to a dull throbbing when something reminds you of him or her._" She whispered to the ear of the sobbing woman.

"_That's not the worst part Kazehana. Lately I've felt like I've betrayed Chiho. Like I'm deeming her not important enough to remember._" Uzume said silently, trying to wipe the tears away while she cursed in her head about her lapse in her usually cheery attitude.

"_You're reacting to Yukari?_" Kazehana confirmed her suspicions, getting a shocked look from Uzume.

"_Before you ask, yes I knew. It wasn't that hard to see you know. You've spent nights together and you always seem to touching her, not in the bedroom manner but usually unnoticeable brushes to her hands and things like that. Miya would've seen it too if she wasn't too wrapped up on Takehito." _The wind sekirei said with a slight chuckle.

"_And no, I don't think you're betraying she was like said, she would've wanted you to move on. You deserve to be happy Uzume, never doubt that. But remember that Yukari deserves it too and that's why you need to talk about it. Wether you are going to be an ashikabi and sekirei or something else._" Kazehana continued, trying to rid Uzume's doubts. She knew it could be hard, it was and is hard on her.

***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC ***DC***DC***DC***

Miya was glaring the younger woman, feeling annoyed that there had been dealings among her tenants without her knowing about it. She quickly shaked the thoughts away, Yukari needed someone to listen to her, not a lecture. She had been anxious about the explosion in the hotel but the quick call from Takami that Minato was fine and she would be able to see him tomorrow had eased her nerves, until she came to talk to her about something concerning her and Uzume.

"_How long has this been going on Yukari?_" She asked and placed two glasses and a pitcher of juice on the table. Yukari looked at the door to the kitchen quickly before answering.

"_A few months. And glaring me like that isn't helping me any Miya-chan._" Yukari said pouring juice to one of the glasses. She knew that this could take a while and as her mouth was already drying, she hoped that the pitcher was enough. Miya sat down on the opposite side of Yukari and waited her to continue.

"_We have always got along with each other and I feel comfortable with her. It's surprising to me too and it kinda scares me._" Yukari continued. She was about to continue when Takehito came to the room. Miya saw that Yukari suddenly closed her mouth and stopped talking.

"_Yukari, what's wrong? Why did you stop?_" Miya asked, being completely oblivious that Takehito was standing right behind her. Yukari pointed at Takehito, not wanting to speak at all. It was embarrassing enough with just Miya but there was no way in hell she would discuss this with him in the room. Miya turned her head and saw Takehito with a very confused look on his face.

"_Honey, we have things to discuss so could you please leave us alone?_" Miya asked her husband and smiled gently. Takehito looked at the ever-increasing blush in Yukari and nodded. He wasn't that familiar with Takami's daughter so it wasn't a surprise to him that she didn't feel comfortable talking while he was there. He gave a kiss to Miyas cheek and left the two women alone.

"_Now Yukari, please continue. I think it would be best that we get this out in the open as soon as possible, before more interruptions come._" Miya said and gave Yukari her full attention. Yukari swallowed the lump in her throat as this discussion was difficult to her. It made her question herself and she wasn't used to it. She knew that it was not that unsusual now a days but she was raised by her grandmother and she had been very conservative and this was something she had deemed unnatural and disgusting.

"_We've talked a lot with Uzume and we've gotten pretty close. We have slept together.. NOT LIKE THAT!_" Yukari shouted the last comment when she saw that Miya was about to start her rant about morals and whatnot.

"_Just sleeping in the same bed, nothing happened. But that's not the problem. The problem is that I think I like Uzume._" Yukari continued, half expecting the purple haired woman to explode at this information.

"_I like Uzume too, so I don't see what's the problem if it's not that you sleep together._" Miya stated, not understanding what the woman was saying. Yukari sighed as she noticed that Miya didn't get it.

"_I mean that I LIKE Uzume, and I mean LIKE._" Yukari clarified. Miya was thinking about what Yukari ment and her eyes widened slightly as she figured it out.

"_You mean to say that...you like Uzume in a...romantic way?_" Miya asked with hesitation as this was not something that were good to misunderstood. Yukari nodded at the statement and felt the same wave of hopelessness wash over her as it had when she had figured it out. She wasn't that troubled by the fact that she was attracted to another woman even if her grandmother would have condemned it, she just didn't want Uzume or Miya to be disgusted by her and get mad at her. Even if she could be open about this, it didn't mean that they could.

Miya blinked at this and stared at Yukari while she kept thinking about what she had just heard. It wasn't the fact that Yukari was interested in Uzume that made her feel hesitant about how to go about this but the fact that Uzume was a sekirei. If they came to be involved with each other, it was something that was bound to be revealed. How could Uzume hide the winging if they kissed or did something else that would bring about the same reaction. Yukari looked at Miya and every second she was silent sent Yukari's hopes crashing down.

"_You think I'm disgusting don't you? You want me to leave now, right?_" Yukari asked with a tiny voice, being sure that this was the case and even if she knew to be ready for this, it made her sad. The Maison Izumo had been her home for a very long time and now she most likely would be forced to leave it.

"_No, nothing like that Yukari. I assure you that I don't think that you're disgusting. I'm just not sure you should pursue this kind of thing with Uzume." _Miya said in assurance and took one of Yukari's hand in her own. Yukari frowned at MIya's words. "Does she think that Uzume is not good enough?" She thought to herself and was about to say her mind when Miya continued.

"_It's not that I think Uzume not being good enough. There are...complications that you're not aware of and that's the reason why I think you should leave Uzume be. But I can't force either of you on this, this is something you need to decide to yourselves and I can't help in that I'm afraid. You need to talk to Uzume but I think it would be best that you come to terms with this yourself first, before talking about this with Uzume._" Miya said and patted Yukari's hand before she left to continue her cleaning that Yukari had interrupted. Yukari thought about what Miya said and decided to go for a walk to clear her head.

***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC ***DC***DC***DC***

Minato was walking in the park with a brisk pace. He was still angry at Takami and that's why he hadn't remembered that he had no place to sleep. He had rigged the apartment that he was supposed to be living in as an attempt to hide evidence and were now in all intents and purposes homeless. He sat down in the park bench, trying to figure out what to do and where to go as well as trying to calm himself. Minato half-wished that some jackass would try to rob him again.

He then thought about Yukari but that idea went down the drain when he remembered that he didn't know where Yukari lived. He could call her but he didn't have her number and he was not eager to call Takami and ask a heavy sigh, he leaned in his hands and tried to think of a way to get somewhere to sleep, not trusting the streets as there were lot of gangs in the streets where one could sleep without being taken by the police.

"_Minato?_" He heard a woman's voice and he lifted his head when he recognized it. It was Yukari and when he turned his head, his guess was confirmed as his little sister came to hug him.

"_I thought something bad had happened to you! There was an explosion in your hotel and I was sure that who ever attacked you before had came back to finish the job._"Yukari said with relief in her voice.

"_I'm fine Yukari, I heard the explosion and I thought it would be best if I left the hotel as I thought the same as you did._" He said to Yukari and hugged her to calm her down.

"_So why didn't you call mom or me? And what are you doing here?_" Yukari asked with annoyance as the relief from her brother being alright started to fade. She was annoyed that Minato hadn't let either of them know that he was okay. If Takami hadn't called her when she found Minato and told her that someone was going to pick him up, she would have been even more angry.

"_Long story and I'm really not in the mood to talk about it._" Minato said, not wanting to let Yukari know about the fight he had with Takami as she would more than likely try to force them to make up the whole thing and it was not something Minato was ready to even try to forgive.

"_And I didn't call you because I didn't want to drag you into this, not to mention that i still don't know your cellphone number. I know that I've angered a lot of people who would and could do things like this and attacking you would not be something they would be shy of doing._" Minato said while looking in the eyes of his sister. Yukari glared at Minato, but relented as she thought that Minato was most likely right.

"_So, you still haven't answered me as to why you're sitting in the park?_" Yukari asked again, taking a seat next to Minato. Minato crossed his hands across his chest and thought about what he could tell her.

"_Could it be that you don't have a place to stay?_" Yukari asked when the obvious struck her in the face. "Nice job Yukari, that's how you use that gray matter you got." She berated herself as Minato nodded. "I can't tell her anything, it's not safe enough for her to know." Minato thought on his end, keeping the tradition of keeping his mouth shut when it came about his life.

"_You could come to Maison Izumo. I'm sure Miya and Takehito won't mind, Takehito even keeps saying that he doesn't turn down anyone in need._" Yukari said with a small laugh as she remembered Takehito's favorite response to almost anything.

"_I was actually thinking about that, but didn't get anywhere since I don't know where it is and I cell number._" Minato reminded his little sister. Yukari gave a blink and then remembered that she hadn't actually given the address to Maison Izumo, not even once even though she had told that she did live there. Yukari took her cellphone and told Minato to open his bluetooth so she could give her number to him right away.

"_Well, let's go then. No use just sitting here._" Yukari said and put her phone in her pocket as she rose from the bench. Minato stayed quiet as he was lost in thought and followed Yukari in an automatic fashion. Yukari didn't want to interrupt her brother so she kept silent too, as she was thinking about herself and Uzume.

***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC ***DC***DC***DC***

Half an hour later, they were standing in front of Maison Izumo. "So this is where Yukari lives, not a bad-looking place." Minato thought and took in the scenery. It was a nice large yard that stretched behind the house with a stone path that curved across the lawn. There was a tiled pathway that led to the front door from the walkway outside the wooden fence that separated the yard of the inn from rest of the world. The house itself was a mixture of western style and old japanese style. It was wooden and with glass windows but Minato could see few rice paper walls from the windows that gave way to the front of the house.

"_Are you ready Onii-chan?_" Yukari asked with a smile and opened the doors of the inn.

"_Welcome to your new home! I'M BACK!_" Yukari shouted from the door and stepped in with Minato trailing behind her. Minato looked over the hallway that they were standing in and formed a layout of the place in his head. "Nice and simple. This is a good place." He thought as he went through the check list in his head. He then noticed a man with gray hear peak his head through one of the sliding doors. He nodded to the man, sure of being introduced when Yukari would get to it. The head disappeared and soon a woman in a purple hakama and a white haori with a purple sash, making her seem like a priestess of a shrine. "A priestess? And what's with the hair?" Minato kept thinking to himself, not wanting to insult anyone as his first actions in the place where Yukari lives.

"_Welcome back Yukari, you came back faster than I thought. And it seems that you brought a guest._" Miya said to Yukari warmly before making a slight bow to Minato. Minato responded with a bow and waited for Yukari to start the introductions.

"_Yeah, I ran to my brother. This is Minato Sahashi and he is my brother. He is an idiot of a soldier who makes his cute little sister worry all the time._" Yukari said to Miya while elbowing Minato in the gut.

"_Who was it that forgort to give her cellphone number? And I'm not a soldier anymore._" Minato said to Yukari in annoyance and rubbed his stomach. Yukari's elbow strike was stronger than her petite frame would let on. Yukari blushed at Minato's comment and mumbled something about being busy and that their mother had her number. Miya chuckled at the two, noticing that they were pretty close.

"_Welcome to Maison Izumo Minato Sahashi-san. You're just in time for dinner._" Miya said and left the two alone as she had more cooking to do. Yukari and Minato bickered the whole way to the dinner room as Yukari was annoyed again that Minato had done something significant without telling her, mainly his resignation from the JSDF. Takehito shaked his head at the two as he had heard them from the hallway and from the way things were going, this would continue through the meal.

When Miya came with the food, they quieted down and Minato watched in great interest at the other tenants of the inn. There was a well endowed woman with light brown hair who wore shirts that were way too tight to be comfortable for the male population of Tokyo. He was about to ask who she was but the blush in Yukari's cheek made him think otherwise. Minato didn't need a recap of her love life, even if she was attracted to another woman. The black haired woman next to the target of Yukari's affections was a puzzle. She was good looking and had a great body but the way she looked at him was making him feel like a piece of meat. There was also another gray haired man but unlike Takehito, this one kept quiet as Takehito kept talking with Miya.

"_What'cha looking at Brother?_" Yukari asked when she saw Minato looking at the others in the table for the fourth time. Minato snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Yukari with puzzlement.

"_I asked what'cha looking at. Don't you already have that gun-happy woman?_" Yukari asked with a teasing voice that vanished in the instant when she saw the flash of pain Minato's eyes.

"_What happened?_" She asked and took a hold of Minato's hand.

"_Don't say nothing. I hate it when you say nothing, do you really think I'm blind or dumb? I can see it clearly that there is something that's bothering you and while I can understand that you can't tell me military secrets, I can't believe that this is the case with that red-haired she-devil._" Yukari's tone was serious as she looked Minato straight in the eye. She only regretted that they were in the middle of a meal but if she let this be, Minato would never talk about it. Minato sighed, knowing full well that he was cornered.

"_I'll tell you after the meal, it is not something that should be discussed here._" Minato said and turned his attention to his meal. The air had turned heavy and left everyone else quiet too. Uzume looked at Yukari with concern, fearing that something bad had happened and she would lose her other chance of happiness. "I need to talk about this with her today." Uzume decided and went through the situation in her head all the time she ate.

After the meal, Yukari pulled Minato in the backyard of the Inn and stated her earlier demand of hearing what was wrong with Minato. He told her the short of the story, leaving the part with gutted Nanase out of it. He only said the she left and would not come back. Yukari knew that there still was things that Minato refused to tell her but she relented, she could get it out of him next time.

"_So what are you planning on doing now Onii-chan?_" Yukari asked Minato, still keeping him in the backyard. Yukari was like her mother in most cases, family business was family business and no-one else needed to know about it.

"_I will probably join M.B.I as a part of their security forces. They have the best pay and being a guard is closest thing I can be and use my training efficiently. The only problem is that I had a job interview with them today and I missed it._" Minato said with a thoughtful voice, he wasn't as sure as he had been. Takami was a part of the company and he really didn't want to meet her anytime soon. Minato had calmed down and knew that Takami had thought the best for both him and Karasuba. He wasn't as angry for Karasuba now that he knew the back story of the woman but it also didn't make it any easier to forgive her. "Sometimes I wish that I had my mother's temper. It would be easier to be angry at her." He thought to himself before he noticed that Yukari was waving a hand in his face.

"_What?_' He asked Yukari, being puzzled about the hand in his face.

"_You zoned out idiot. Takehito was just saying that he can get you that job interview again._" Yukari said and pointed at the man that now stood next to them sipping tea. Minato gave Takehito a better look and noticed the lab coat on him and asked if he was a scientist. When he got a yes to it, he started to smile slightly.

"_I'd appreciate the interview but my molecular biology is a little rusty._" He said and scratched his head. Takehito looked at Minato with a surprised look and bursted to a laugh. Yukari and Minato looked with confusion as the man laughed with tears in his eyes.

"_Oh god. It's been awhile since I laughed like that._" Takehito said when he finally calmed down from his fit and wiped his eyes.

"_As much as I would want to see you handle laboratory equipment, I was talking about the guarding job. I'm working with the M.B.I's top lab so it shouldn't be a problem._" Takehito clarified to the two and after Minato and Takehito agreed to go see the chief of personnel in the morning, Yukari brought Minato to her room for the night and they decided to talk to Miya about getting a room.

***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC***DC ***DC***DC***DC***

Takehito kept his word to Minato and arranged a new meeting with the chief of personnel as soon as they entered the tower that was in control of the M.B.I and then Minato waved the man goodbye. "Nice man but damn he can talk." He thought as he watched the man enter a code in an elevator and to his surprise, went down. He then turned towards the simple brown wooden door that was next to the elevator. He knocked on the door and waited for it to open. He was pleasantly surprised when a woman in black business attire opened it and waved him inside.

"_My name is Fujiwara Rin, the Chief of Personnel of M.B.I tower, Shinto Teito. I was under the assumption that you were to be here yesterday _." The woman said with a strict tone. "Right, should've expected the no bullshit attitude." Minato thought before responding

"_Yes, I unfortunately was detained and couldn't make it. I wasn't given a number so I couldn't call and inform I was sure that my mother, Takami Sahashi who also works here, would've told you._" Minato said, waiting to see if his mother's name carried any weight. The way the woman's eyes widened told him that it did, not that it was surprising. Takami wouldn't be content with anything else. Before the woman could compose herself and continue with the interview, there was a beep from her phone that was sitting on the desk.

"_Fujiwara, to whom am I speaking?_" She said to the phone after answering the call, glad at the interruption as it gave her more time to compose herself.

"_Ah, Fujiwara-kun. Would you be so kind and approve Minato Sahashi as an employee and send him down to the barracks?_" Came a male voice from the phone that surprised both of the occupants in the room.

"_S-sir?_" Fujiwara asked in confusion, she wasn't expecting that the president would approve an applicant straight away.

"_Fujiwara-kun. I do not like to repeat myself._" Was all that the voice said and made Fujiwara pale considerably. Minato watched the scene with great interest. "Must be a big cheese in the phone there." He thought and waited for the call to end before asking details. After five minutes, Fujiwara was calm enough to explain the situation.

"_That was Minaka Hiroto, the president of M.B.I. Apparently you have been approved without interview, which is unheard of._" The strict woman stated in disbelief, she still couldn't believe that the president of the company called her and approved Minato Sahashi. "He must have connections to the top, I might be able to use this." She thought and walked Minato to the same elevator that Takehito had used.

"_Here we are . This is the elevator you will be using from now on. I will join you on your way down and show the area and explain what is needed._" Rin said with a smile that made Minato sigh. He was used to this, many women tried to use him in their own career development.

"_Your code is 471890221987, please be sure to memorize it._" Rin said quickly and punched the code in the numerical pad that was next to the up and down buttons of the elevator.

"_I would gladly try to remember it but first I would need to hear it properly, ._" Minato said calmly, not even bothering to try remembering the numbers.

"_Please call me Rin as we are now co-workers._" Rin said and handed over the paper slip that had the code in it. Minato nodded and took the slip from her hand, pocketed it and continued to wait for the elevator. He tried not to give anymore attention to the woman, as he knew it would only fuel the flames.

"_You sure do have slow elevators here._" Minato stated after a while. Rin smiled at the comment as most of the new employees made the same comment.

"_The reason for the slowness of the elevator would be because of the amount of floors we have below ground level. Not to mention that there is almost always much users for this elevator as this is the only one that goes underground._" Rin said and kept waiting. Minato almost asked what was down there but decided against it, he would see it himself soon enough.

The elevator soon arrived with a load of scientists and Minato hurriedly stepped away from the doors as the scientists didn't stop to see if anyone was using the elevator. He shaked his head and went inside the small metal box. He was surprised as he saw that there were twenty levels below ground level. Rin calmly pressed the button that read B20 and the elevator started it's journey down. They were soon pressed to the back of the elevator as it stopped on every level with people coming on and getting off, Minato now understood why the elevator was slow to come up, it was most likely in use all the time. When they reached the bottom level, the doors opened and Rin Fujiwara had his second scare of the day. In front of the door stood a man in a white business suit along with a white cape that had it's collar on his ear level.

"_Ah, Minato Sahashi I presume?_" He asked and shaked the man's hand vigorously. Minato was baffled at the sudden appearance of the odd man and he could only shake his hand along with him.

"_Thank you Fujiwara-kun, that would be all._" The man in white said and waved the woman off. Fujiwara composed herself and pressed a button, closing the elevator doors. Minato was instantly wary of the man, he seemed to be much too harmless to actually be harmless.

"_And who might you be? I find myself in an disadvantage as you now my name but I don't know yours._" He said and took his hand back. The man's grin widened and he threw his hands above his head as he introduced himself.

"_I am Minaka Hiroto. The president of this company and by the grace of the gods, I am also a herald of the new age of the gods!_" He shouted in excitement, making Minato facepalm. "Great. My new boss is a nutjob." He thought tiredly. He was getting to exhausting situations a little too fast for his liking. Minaka then turned around and started walking along the long corridor that led away from the elevator, Minato noticed that both walls of the corridor was filled with doors. All of the doors had signs in them as Minato read them, he came to the conclusion that this was not a guarding job he got. The doors were familiar to anyone who's spent even a day in a military base. Minaka stopped on a pair of doors that had a sign that read Recreation with big bold letters. He slammed the door's open, making the twenty men inside jump up and stand in attention.

"_And this is your new kingdom Minato Sahashi-kun._" He said and waved his hand to encompass everything in the lower levels.

* * *

And here I am with a new chapter to this one. The reason it took awhile was because I was conflicted about it. I had two ways to go from chapter two, and I chose this one. I'm trying to make Yukari to be a bigger character than she usually is, hence the talks with both Uzume and Yukari. Let me know if you liked it, I know that there is a lot of dialogue but I don't want and can't write "then they talked about this and that and so on and so on" You know what I mean? If you want me to post the alternate chapter, let me know and if I get enough interest with it, I post it as a one shot. And as always, please review ^^

And as a sidenote, I've tried to establish that even if Karasuba like's to fight and doesn't dislike mindless violence. She doesn't embrace it the way her more sadistic side does.

**Digitize27:** You are right, I'm trying to make a different Karasuba. And I'm not planning on making her mellow down, I have great plans for her. *Evil laugh*

**ebonzekken:** Glad that you liked ^^ hopefully you will continue to like :D

**Rosco Peeco Trane:** I'm happy that I'm able to surprise my readers and thank you for your compliment. :D Karasuba is also one of my fav sekirei so I applaud your taste :P And Im also glad that you like my another sekirei story.

**Emeraldfireblade:** Thank you for being a supportive reader who always gives me great advice. I wanted to do things differently in this and that is the reason for the switched thoughts and talking styles. I hope that it is not too confusing.

**Illusive Man: **Hopefully this answered your question on this :D

**Bboy46:** Your idea is not far from what I've envisioned! Hopefully I'm not too predictable for you and you keep reading :/ Glad that you liked the two Karasubas :D

**Kraus199:** The reason why Karasuba can lick blood and not be winged is simple. In my opinion the winging process needs to be an exchange of DNA, so the act of licking blood doesn't count. It would be different if she IE licked the blood from his mouth or from the wound directly.

And the guest who disliked the swearing in this. I'm sorry that you feel that way but I am sure that you know as well as I do that there are people who swear a lot, especially in the military. Even more so, I don't feel like I'm exaggerating the amount of swearing. I hope that this chapter convinces you to keep reading as this has normal interaction and not a lot of swearing.

And thank you all who reviewed, favourited and followed this story! I appreciate it and hope to have your support on my endeavors. Remember to keep reviewing as if I don't know something is broke, I can't fix it :D

-DraXXter-


End file.
